A look at chance
by The One Eyed Death
Summary: "It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world" -Chaos Theory. If Ichigo is the butterfly, then his actions are the typhoon of chance.
1. The beginning

**Hello Fanfiction, my name is The One Eyed Death and this is my first ever fanfiction. I have however, publish a children's book online before though. I hope you enjoy my updated (V3), longer first entry to "A Look at Chance". I don't own bleach.**

Have you ever seen something before it happen? I don't mean like metaphorically, as in knowing from the looks of so that so will happen. No, I mean like actually seeing it happen before your eyes, a millisecond before it happen, and you were unable to stop it. This story starts after the death of a mother, and the scarring of her child.

The day was June the 18th, and you could see a boy of nine years of age pacing by a river bank. The boy had bright orange hair, and brown eyes. The boys' eyes were dull and lifeless, without life or purpose. Ichigo Kurosaki was lost, unable to find a safe harbor to attach himself after the loss of his mother. The rest of his family was keeping their distance, unable to try and help; they were also grieving. But little did they know what he saw, or what the ripples will change in his future.

Ichigo Kurosaki had a nightmare. Ten days have passed, from the night of his lost; but that was the least of his concerns. There were two figures, one fighting with utter hate and madness; the other as calm and cool as the night itself. The first figure was in white and had wings much like a butter fly. The second was wearing black and had a chain wrapped around his arm, going all the way up his shoulder, while it connects to the sword. That was all he was able to see before he woke up with a scream. His father and sister's came from their rooms, worried but revived; to see no one else in the room or the house. That was the second time in his life now that he had seen something he should not had saw.

Six years have passed, give or take a few days, and you can see an orange haired teen walking down the road. You would think that someone like him would be surprised after what he saw, but when has his life; no, when has _he_ been 'normal', he also knows what will happen this night, and he already made up his mind.

0-0-0

Rukia Kuchiki was on her first patrol to the world of the living. You could find her, though most people wouldn't, on a power line pole. She then opens her eyes. Jumping from pole to pole, she finds herself in front of a house; she went through an open widow and tried to expand her senses, yet she was still unable to find it. She puts her hand on her sword, knowing it was near. "It's close" she said, unaware of the boy listening to her, who she thought was just sleeping. "Yes, it is close, but it's hiding itself from you," a voice said. Rukia stood frozen with shock, unable to move. She was able to slowly turn her head to face the direction of the sound. She saw an orange hared teen with his eyes closed and his hands behind his back. Before she could just pass it off as just hearing things; the boy slowly turned his head towards her and open his eyes "Soul Reaper". Brown eyes meet blue, and when she just remembered to breath; a great ocean fell on top of her.

0-0-0

Ichigo Kurosaki knew this would happen. Just like he knew his mother was about to be killed a second before it happen, just like how he knew at one point he was going to cross paths with a bunch of punks who knocked down a vase of flowers for the dead girl, while all she could do was watch. He gave them a beating to remember. Ever since _that_ day he could see ghosts, or sprits as some people call the dearly departed. But that wasn't the only thing he got, no he got something more wild' that even seeing ghosts. He can see the future. Granted, it's not perfect, and at first he thought he was going crazy; but, as time went on, and the better he got at using his "power" the more sane it became.

He never quit the dojo, and maybe that was a mistake because of what was supposed to be a simple walk home ended up being a five agents one when he was ten. Small changes will cause small changes, and down the road bigger changes to come. Though, the important stuff stayed the same. He was stronger, and smarter than he saw he was at this time, the little he saw ahead.

When he was younger, and he still does to this day he went through training. At the dojo, he learn a variety of Martial Arts and MMA, such as; Judo, Kickboxing, Karate, Aikido, Taekwondo, and Muay Thai. He never mastered any of them, but he has enough understanding of them to use them all effetely on the street in free form, or in a sport form in the dojo.

Training in fighting wasn't the only thing he did; he took classes in mediation, becoming more in tune with his senses and himself. Mediation helped him with his studies becoming rank second in his school. He was still prone to the occasion outburst, but was much calmer and in controlled of himself then "vision self" as he likes to call it. If he was to be fair with himself, then he mediated more for control over his visions and trying to better control his power, or "Reiryoku" as _Soul Reapers_ call it, then anything else.

He is currently looking at the petty soul reaper, and letting the weight of his power crash down on her, seeing as how she came in uninvited.

0-0-0

As I look at the soul reaper, a name comes to my mind, a name that suits her well. I clamp down on my power as best I could, and offer my hand to the fallen girl. "Get off the floor Rukia Kuchiki; we got some Hollows that need slaying".

 **And, cut. Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story and I hope you enjoyed it. See ya, latter.**


	2. A step in the right direction

**Hello again, I bring you the next part of my fic, hope you enjoy this, and maybe I will continual doing these. Please, review and give me feedback.**

I am looking at Rukia as if she hit her head, maybe if this was anyone else than it wouldn't be as funny, but something tells me to enjoy this from all the pain and trouble the midget is going to cause me, and I intend to milk it for all that is it worth. I smirk at her wide-eyed gold fish expression, unable to compute a response. Finally, after what felt like forever, which was really a few seconds, she exploded. "WHAT, HOW, WHO ARE YOU?" she yelled. By sheer force of will, I keep a straight face. "You heard me, there's a Hollow, go do your job" was the reply. She stared at me as if I stole her ability to be a soul reaper, and thus I spoiled my future. Ah, well; can't be helped now can it. I notice that she is still staring at me, and then I hear a roar.

0-0-0

Quickly going down the stairs, uncaring of the fact that there was reaper still in his bedroom and fumbling to catch up to him, Ichigo went straight to the source of the scream. There he saw the masked eater of souls with a hand tightly wrapped around Yuzu, crushing her to death. Ichigo saw red. With great speed, he leaped towards the Hollow, and delivered a hard palm strike to the mask, making it crake in the processes. Then, blood was in his vision.

0-0-0

Rukia knew what was about to happen, so before the second hollow could strike the boy, she moved.

0-0-0

"Shit!" I said. This was not good, not once so ever. Why the _fuck_ did she had to play the hero, now of all times when I can't tell if things will stay the same or not, then again I'm not using a chair. Before the Hollows become more the wiser, I pick up the midget bridal style, and make some space between them with a rather high leap. I lay her down, and started to talk. "Listen, we don't have much time; what can we do to protect my family?" I asked her, despite having a good idea already. She looked me in the eyes; and with a long breath, spoke. "You must become a soul reaper".

0-0-0

"You must become a soul reaper" I reply to the boy. I look into his eyes and saw nothing but pure willpower and determination that threatened to overwhelm me. "What do you need me to do?" he asked. I answered him, knowing he will not like it, and will most likely be hesitant to do it as any sane and normal person would be. "Thrust my sword into your chest and barrow my powers as a Shinigami to kill the Hollows that threaten the lives of your family" I told him, without sugar or dramatics. "So be it" was the reply and to my surprise, without any hesitation; grabbed my sword and plunged it into his chest with a small smile on his face. Then, all I knew was pain.

0-0-0

All I knew at this moment was _pain, pain,_ and _pain._ Things that have, will, and could happen; flash in my eyes. Before, it was all just still images, and pure instinct of what will and could happen. Now, it's as if I could really see the world for the first time in my life. Then it stopped, and I was cut off and back to reality. Before anyone knew what happen, the two Hollows were fading away and the oversized sword was resting on my shoulder, with a hand on the handle.

0-0-0

It was at this point that Rukia fainted from the effects of losing her powers; and having spiritual pressure of that of a seated officer bear down on her, as well as shock of the whole ordeal. Ichigo frowned. "Great, the control that I had, while lack-luster; was thrown into the gutter" he complained. He then remembers something. "Well, let's get you patched up, Rukia" he went to pick her up, but stop short in front of the figure. The figure was male, and wears a green garb with a bucket hat to complete his look of mystery. "Ah, good day Kurosaki-san, how has yours been?" the stranger asked.

0-0-0

I feel as if I should know him. I try to bring up a vision of him but, nothing. I blink. That has never happen before. Yes, there had been times when I had unwilling got an image; but never have I _not_ got an image when I desire it. So, I'm going in blind here. "Okay, you seem like a man that understands the world, mind lending me a hand here" I asked. I hope to god that I am right about his assumed nature that I am getting from my gut, one telling me that he is dangerous, but can be trusted to a certain extent. All of a sudden, the blonde produced a fan out of no were and started to wave it around as if to cool himself off, after that he held it to his face, hiding the lower half of his features, leaving only his eyes still visible. I got a slight chill down my spine, as if he is staring right at my soul, then a quickly as it started, it stopped. Putting away his fan, he answered. "Sure, sure; follow me to my shop!" he said. I went to grab Rukia, but the stranger beat me to her; literally appearing in front of her and hoisted her up like a sack of potatoes. I blink; what the _fuck._ How did he do that? He must have seen my god smack expression from the giggling he was doing. I now intend to make his life a living hell.

0-0-0

I shiver, feeling as if I poked a very angry bear; and that I am going to get my face mauled off.

0-0-0

The two found their way to a small, dinging little shop; out of the way of most populated places within the town. The owner of the place lead the teen into the front door, were it was opened by a tall, muscular, African American. The gentleman had a bushy mustache, and was wearing simple cloths and an apron. "Ah Tessai-san, how nice of you to hold the door open for me and our guests" the stranger said to the man now revealed to be called Tessai. "Of coerce, Urahara-san" said Tessai.

0-0-0

' _So their names are Urahara and Tessai'_ thought the orange haired teen. The three of them are in the main room, behind the shop. Rukia is in another room, sleeping and patched up. "So," I start, seeing that nether of the two will begin talking. "I would like to thank you for tending to the girl's wounds; I would like, however to gain some information" I said. The three of us are sitting at a table, in a triangle formation. "Oh, and my I ask what kind of information?" Urahara asked. I look him in the eye, and found that he is looking a little taken aback. "The basics; hollows, soul reapers, their responsibilities" I reply. Urahara, who by now had an inquisitive look on his face, went back to his happy go-lucky face and brought his fan up to his face. "My, my; Kurosaki, I already helped you, and now you want me to help you again? What do I get in return." He asked. Well, shit. He had me there, and he is a business man from what I can see. It only makes sense that he would want something in return this time; he's not a charity after all. So, let's approach this at another angle. "Okay, how about this; while I may lack much info, I do know that these _Hollows_ will become a problem if there numbers enlarge in the hundreds, and the girl is not available at the moment, so that leaves _me,_ a green horn with no knowledge, fighting them" I tell him. I lean forward, narrowing my eyes. "Do you really want to be the indirect cause of my death?" I asked.

0-0-0

I widen my eyes a little bit. I expected many things; but not _that._ "Slowdown a little bit Ichigo-kun, I never said I never cared about your wellbeing, I am a business man though" I answered him. I notice a little look of satisfaction, as if he got what he wants. Ah, _ah,_ so that was why he expresses a concern of death, to put me in an uncomfortable seat. Cleaver, very cleaver Kurosaki, I might have some fun with you; it's not every day that I meet someone that can trick even me; Aizen being the best example. I look at the boy, there is so much potential in him that it is almost blinding. It's to be expected, due to who both his father and mother were. Well, might as well gift him with the knowledge, as a gift for the surprise.

0-0-0

At the end of the night Ichigo got what he wanted; and Urahara got some future entertainment. The game was set, and the players were given their cards. Only time will tell what will happen, and who will be the ones that mold the future.

 **And cut, dam; it's still not that many words in comparison to other fic's. Tell me what you think in the reviews, I will try to make the chapters longer if I can, may take longer to make them come out. Hope you enjoyed, this is the one eyed death; signing off.**


	3. Meeting New People

**Hello, one eye back, sorry for the long wait; hope you enjoy the chapter.**

As I regain conciseness, I realized that I am incredibly weak; almost to the point of powerlessness. I try and feel for my spiritual power, but; _nothing!_ I woke up with a start. I only meant to give him half of my power, but he took every last drop. It should not be possible for a human to do that, let alone have the ability to preform something close to a _flash step_ not a minute after becoming a Soul Reaper. I find myself in my white under robe of my soul reaper uniform. I rise to my feet, and looked to find the person that healed me.

0-0-0

I come to see how Miss Kuchiki is, after having all her powers taken. My clogs clank agents the ground; and cane in hand. As I open the sliding door, I couldn't help but chuckle at the day and all that occurred. When the door was fully open, I found the Kuchiki was already up to her feet, and fully healed at that. I frown; seeing as she has not an ounce of her power left. My plan was ruin before it was started; guess I will have to find a substitute to hold _that_ now. As I was about to say something, someone comes up from behind me.

0-0-0

"It's good to see that you are doing well Rukia, though; next time you come here I recommend that you don't slack off as much" I tease the short girl, turning her head fast enough to possibly snap her neck. Her eyes widen, pointing at me in a vain attempt to get some answers. I just chuckle, turning to the owner. "Well, from what I can see, she is all healed up" I said. He gave me a nod and left to what must be the basement. I went to go and walk Rukia to my house so we can talk, but she decided to talk here and now.

0-0-0

I had it. I _fucking_ had it! Just looking at him makes me want to punch him. "Okay, how about you talk, NOW!" I scream the last bit, like I was back to being the little girl that survived in the slums of soul society. It appeared that my ranting didn't work. In fact, from the looks of things it just made him more amused then he was before, my eye twitch.

' _Crack'_ was the sound the strawberry head made when my shin connected with his leg; that felt way better than it should have.

0-0-0

We currently find our hero jumping up and down on one foot, curtesy of one Rukia Kuchiki. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLOM YOU CRAZY MIGEIT!" Ichigo yelled. The Kurosaki was not in the right mind set at the moment to deal with the petty reaper, let alone protecting himself from her shins. "Okay there Rukia, enough with the kicking" Ichigo says, trying to halt the girl. She wasn't going to have any of it. "How do you know my name? Who are you? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she screamed at the orange head. Said teen was failing to keep his cool.

0-0-0

I was at the end of my calm with this little girl. She may be far older than me but she sure as hell doesn't act like it. I round on her. "Okay you brat, listen up because I'm not repeating myself. You are most likely in shock, but at the moment I can't give a fuck" I start, seeing as having a civil conversation is useless right now with her in this mind set. "As for how I know your name, I have my ways. Your other two questions I could care less at the moment. Right now though you need to calm down" I finish. I don't hold any hate towards her, and I wish to be friends with her like in my visions; but, I can't tolerate her behaver at the moment. She is acting more like a child then the strong Shinigami that I know she is. To be honest, it's annoying. She frowns, but doesn't say anything. "Look, just come with me to my house and we can talk there" I tell her. I knew I have school today but, this is more important.

0-0-0

We find the two in front of the boy's house, which also serves as the family business. The boy walked up to the door, though he stopped the girl from getting any closer to the door than in front of the cross-walk. As Ichigo went to open the door, it exploded into a thousand shades of wood, making Ichigo cover his eyes with his hands to protect his sight. "ISSHIN KUROSAKI, SURPRIZE ATTACK!" yelled an over grown child well pass puberty. The only sane man there, as far as he was concern, got punch in the face by the crazed doctor and flew in the air. Ichigo, being well verse in fighting, and having to deal with his dad every _fucking_ day, maneuvered his body in the air and landed on his feet. Crouching, as if about to pounce on his prey, Ichigo launch himself at his father, spinning mid-air and kneeing him in the face, causing the breaking of teeth and his father's nose, not that it won't be as good as new latter today or tomorrow. As the head of the house was crying on the grown, saying how unfair it was that his son was mistreating him, Ichigo looked back behind him to the wide eyed and flabbergasted girl. "Well Rukia, welcome to the family" was the statement that put the final nail in the coffin that was the remints of sanity.

0-0-0

"Okay, you must have some questions for me, so speak your mind, in an inside voice" I said to the small girl that was sitting in front of me. We are in my room at the moment and both my father and sisters were elsewhere in the house, after I made sure that they were no longer eavesdropping on me and Rukia. She has now stopped looking at me as if I am the bane of her existence and now looks at me as if I am some sort of never before seen organism. "Who are you?" came out of her mouth quicker than she would have liked it to be, and blushed in embarrassment at her own eagerness. I chuckle, seeing this as better than the first impressions she made on me. "That's better, though; did you really needed to freak out at me when we first meet?" I ask. She gives me a flat, deadpan look that speaks volumes of her feelings. I sigh, and accepted the fact that the freak out was in-fact, warranted. If I was to being fair with myself, I slipped upped a little bit when I meet her; revealing that fact that I know her name before we even meet would seem unsettling. Well, let's see if I can play on it. "I bet you were wondering how I knew your name, yes?" I directed the last word at her, with my full body turned towards her, giving her my full attention. She gave me a hesitant nod, showing that she is indeed curiosity about that bit. I close my eyes and then open them, with a lie on the tip of my tough. "Well, you see; earlier that day before the time you gave me soul reaper powers, you killed a hollow that was chasing me and this ghost of a little girl" I said. After that, the petty girl's eyes widen with the reminder, her eyes giving me the look of recollection. Now, here comes the tricky part of digging myself out of my own grave. "After that little incident, I went to my bucket hat wearing friend and asked for your name" I said to her. She gave me a look that said is all and I knew she bought my bullshit. If I recalled correctly, as far as the reapers are concern, Hat & Clogs is just a simple supplier of Shinigami goods that are needed when in the living world or as we call it, Earth. "Listen, I don't know about you, but; after everything, I need a rest" that is true, I haven't slept since I gotten this powers due to the shit ton of hollows prowling that night. "Don't bother me till I wake up, unless my family is in danger" and with that, I fell asleep.

0-0-0

There was a man, a rather intimidating man to be precise. I went to attack him with blade and garb unfamiliar, yet familiar to me. Great power came out of my blade, yet it did nothing. I was but an ant in comparison to that _monster_ of power and death. I could not see his features, but; when he went to stab me, glowing blue veins appeared to save me. Then I woke up.

0-0-0

Opening my eyes, I find myself in a place I have never been before, firstly it was sideways, and secondly it was a city. It was a world full of blue, and of power. "It's nice to finally meet you," said a vice. It came from everywhere, yet nowhere. Looked all over the place and just when I thought I lost my mind, the imposable happed. Shadows gathered, and started to form a figure. Seconds passed, and I looking in the eyes of the man that had his sword to my neck. As I stared, eyes almost popping out, he spoke; shaking me from my thought. His voice now a deep and rich Barton finished what he was going to going to say. "Ichigo" and thus, my mind began to be assaulted with things I could not even begin to understand, with everything turning white.

 **And cut, remember to leave a comment and like if you liked it, until next time.**


End file.
